


I Like Lace

by abnormalphangirl



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:13:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormalphangirl/pseuds/abnormalphangirl
Summary: Dan tried to get Phil's attention and maybe it worked a little too well.





	I Like Lace

Phil's arms ached as the plastic grips of the many grocery bags dug into the skin on his wrists and forearm. He just had to take all the bags by myself instead of calling for Dan to help him up the stairs.

His feet dragged behind him as he climbed up the stairs, huffs and groans of pain escaping his mouth as he finally made it to the top, struggling with the keys.

"Dan," he cried out in frustration as he dropped the keys in one of the bags he held. Phil heard the quick footsteps from the other side of the door before the click of the lock disengaging. The door swung open and Dan twirled back to return to the living room. Phil's breath caught in his throat as Dan's hips swayed, flaying the long, light blue tee shirt he was wearing from side to side. Just a tee shirt.

He stepped inside and dropped the bags in the kitchen, his eyes still on Dan. He listened to Dan's voice as he explained that after dinner he wanted to play a round of Mario Kart so he just changed into his pajamas. Phil couldn't take his eyes off of Dan, that was until he felt the searing pain in his arm return.

He hissed slightly as he glanced down at his arm, rubbing the red, inflamed skin as he stepped out of the kitchen, following behind Dan's trail to the lounge, noting how he sat up with his knees tucked under his bottom and shirt cascading down over his feet.

"How was shopping?" Dan asked, not pulling his eyes off the race he had just started.

"J-Just fine," he answered, cursing himself for stuttering like an idiot. "I got you some cereal." 

"Oh, thank you. I didn't know I was out." Dan giggled softly, letting out a grunt of anger as he got hit with a blue shell on the screen. Phil nodded silently, watching Dan from behind. Why couldn't he keep his eyes off of his friend? Just as Dan's character got pushed off the track, he sat up on his knees, pulling his shirt up off his feet. Phil's eyes immediately fell to where the shirt rode up in the back. Instead of seeing the bottom hem of Dan's boxers, it was bare just below the curve of his ass. 

Phil furrowed his brows slightly, unsure if Dan was just not wearing any boxers or possibly wearing something else. He flushed red and pulled his eyes away, clearing his throat at the same time. Dan crossed the finish line,  cursing to himself as he took second to Toad, slamming the controller on the ground next to him. He turned to face Phil as he pushed his 'hobbit hair' curls out of his eyes. 

"Wanna get changed into pajamas and join me for a round or two?" Dan asked as he fell back onto his heels, his shirt promptly fall back to his feet. Phil's heart sunk in his stomach as he heard Dan say that, his face so close to his. He smiled shyly and nodded, avoiding to have to talk to him. Dan grinned and turned back around, reaching around for another controller for Phil, leaning over to the drawer ahead of him, again bringing the shirt up for Phil to finally see the black hem and lace that begun about halfway up his cheeks. 

Phil's eyes widened as he stared at Dan's ass, unable to pull his eyes away. Dan reached back, tugging the shirt down, just enough to cover the lace again. Holy shit, Dan was wearing lace. 

Dan turned back with the controller, "What are you doing? Go change, you spork." he scolded playfully, making Phil flush red and nod, getting up. He scurried to his bedroom, his heart beating out of his chest. He closed the door behind him and paced, muttering to himself, trying to keep it together. 

Phil stopped himself, taking in a deep breath as he thought. Maybe this was Dan just being comfortable or maybe it was him wanting to tell Phil he liked him. He wasn't sure. 

Finally, Phil just tugged his shirt over his head and removed his jeans, replacing them with his red plaid pajama pants. As he reached out for a new shirt before pausing, chewing on his lip. He retracted his hand and sucked in a deep breath as he twirled on his heel and return to the lounge.

Dan glanced up from the select screen as Phil waltzed in, his face immediately draining of all color only to be replaced with a bright red. He sat down next to Dan and took the second controller from Dan's lap slowly. 

"Ready to start?" he asked, biting his lip slightly. Dan almost died, that was fair to say. 

"Y-yeah," he muttered, clearing his throat. They both turned their eyes to the screen, trying to avoid the obvious conversation on why Phil was shirtless and Dan was wearing lacy lingerie as they began their races.

For a while, the two went on as if there was nothing different. Phil would be winning, then get blasted with a shell, and Dan would take first place.

It was the last race of the batch and Phil somehow managed to beat him in a few of the ten races, bringing them up to a matching score. Meaning whoever won the final track would he crowned champion.

Phil was not about to let Dan win.

Dan was not about to let Phil win.

So, with a small smirk on each of the boys' face, the race begun.

Immediately, Dan took the lead, his character taking off just a bit faster than Phil's. Curses left Phil's lips as he struggled to catch up, finally reaching the point where he could knock into him. The two struggled for first place, strange noises leaving their mouths as the gained or lost the spot.

As Phil took first, he laughed triumphantly. Dan's eyes narrowed as he laughed, and idea popping into his head on a way to get back in first. He grinned, shifting closer to Phil before zipping into a spot on his lap, either leg straddling his legs as he faced the TV.

He was right, it worked. Phil sputtered out a choked "Dan!" as his character screeched to a halt. "That's cheating!" he complained as Dan took first while he regained his composure.

"No it's not. I'm just sitting. I'm not messing with your controller." Dan hummed, a smug tone in his voice. Phil sucked in a deep breath as he thought of what was under Dan's shirt, just barely not touching him. Suddenly, he wants Dan on him. He wants the lace the brush against his legs.

Phil bit his lip as he got close to Dan in the race, his eyes flicking from the screen to Dan's face. Without hesitation, he brushed his lips against Dan's jaw, placing sloppy open-mouthed kisses against the cold skin.

Dan's mouth fell open slightly as he did, immediately melting into Phil's chest. "P-Phil, stop," he muttered, trying to focus on the screen. Phil had now taken the lead and was struggling to kiss Dan's neck and play the game at the same time.

"I'm not messing with the controller," he hummed, listening to Dan's strangled whines.

"No really, stop." Dan complained, trying to squirm around, out of Phil's grasp but failing.

"Why should I?" Phil breathed against Dan's neck. Just then, Dan let out a loud high pitched whine. Both of them froze, turning to look at each other, the game being left.

Phil's eyes couldn't help but trail down to the small bulge forming against Dan's shirt. Oh gosh, he made his best friend hard.

"I-I didn't know," he sputtered out, his face probably almost as red as Dan's.

"It's just r-really sensitive," Dan explained, eyes falling to the ground. Phil looked back up at the screen when the race ended, both of them not finishing and coming in last before reaching over and turning the console off.

Dan clamored off Phil's lap, sitting next to him with his knees pulled up to his chest. Phil mimicked his actions, pulling his knees against his chest before looking over.

"So why are you wearing panties?" Phil asked, watching Dan's face drain and his eyes dart back and forth.

"You saw? How did you see?"

"Uh, I didn't mean to. I just saw when you bent over," he muttered nervously. "Before I went to get changed."

"So—" he choked slightly, dipping his head down against his chest. "I-I'm so sorry." Phil furrowed his brows as Dan apologized, looking up at him a bit.

"Hey, don't apologize. It's fine." Phil said softly, placing his hand on Dan's arm reassuringly as he saw tears rolling down his cheeks. "This is your house too and you can wear whatever makes you comfortable."

"It wasn't for comfort. Although they are really comfy. They don't like squeeze anyt—"

"Whoa, that's all I need to hear, Dan." Phil chuckled. "Why did you wear them, then?"

"I thought that maybe I could get... get you to notice me."

"Notice you? Like," he paused, brushing his tongue over his newly dry lips.

"I-I guess I wanted you to be attracted to me. It's been a while since anyone's...  been into me."

"So, you did this to get me to sleep with you?"

"No!" Dan panicked, "Just maybe kiss me or something. I'm sorry, it was never supposed to be this weird."

"It's a little weird, Dan." Phil laughed to lighten the mood, making Dan look up at him slightly. "But I'll do it."

"You'll what?" Dan asked softly, chewing on his lip.

"I'll kiss you. It's only a kiss. It won't mess anything up, will it?"

"No, it won't. You're right. Just one kiss won't ruin our friendship," he sighed out, allowing all the tension to leave his body as he looked down at his lap. It was almost like he was assuring himself that he wasn't effectively destroying the only strong bond he had.

"So kiss me." Phil said softly after a minute of watching Dan sit silently. His face flushed as he looked up at the older man,

"I-I have to brush my teeth first, I don't want t—"

"What if I was going to kiss you naturally? You wouldn't have time to run off and brush your teeth, Dan." Phil chuckled, quickly leaning over to press his lips against Dan's surprisingly soft lips for how often Phil caught him chewing on them.

Dan's body tensed as he felt Phil's lips, not taking long to melt into it, letting his hands fall to the side, fidgeting slightly. Phil smiled slightly against his lips and grabbing Dan's hand to place on the back of his own neck. His own hand migrated to Dan's back, tugging him closer ever so slightly.

As Dan broke the kiss, the redness on his face worsened, a shy grin gracing his lips. Phil mimiced his smile, clearing his throat to fill the silence.

"You're a good kisser."

Dan giggled, "Thanks for the assurance," he said softly, looking down slightly. "Sorry I'm a thirsty hoe."

Phil laughed and pulled his hand back slightly, "No need to apologize. We're all thirsty hoes every once in a while."

Dan grinned, "Wow, Philly. I didn't know you were a hoe. When does that happen?"

"How about right now," he said softly as he put his hand back on Dan's back, "Turns out, I like lace."

Dan shivered, clamoring back onto Phil's lap, his hand sliding up into Phil's silky smooth hair.

"Do you?" he asked softly, biting his lip. "I'll take note of that."

Phil leaned in a bit closer, his eyes flicking down to glance down at Dan's plump lips, "Please do," he purred before connecting their lips again, this time with much more force and heat. Their lips clashed and moved fluidly against each other, clutching arms and backs and hair and chests as an attempt to get closer to each other. Dan's small hands tugged at the black tufts of hair in his hands, effectively causing a sudden moan to escape Phil's mouth as his hips grinded up into Dan's.

Dan forced his lips away from Phil's, sporting a smug grin as he twirled hair around his finger. His eyes fell slightly to Phil's bare chest, examining the red, throbbing scratch marks that he left as he tried to hold onto the older man.

"You really did a number on me, didn't you, Dan." he laughed slightly, the sound like music to Dan's ears.

"Like you didn't enjoy it," Dan joked, standing up off of his lap, running his fingers through Phil's hair as he stood over him.

"Where are you going?" Phil asked, a slight tone of disappointment in his voice. Dan held his hands out for Phil to take.

"I don't want you to fuck me on the couch. Let's go to my room."

Phil grinned and took Dan's hands, using them to pull himself up and off the floor. The two connected their lips as they stumbled to Dan's bedroom, pulling apart only to giggle as they bumped into things on the journey.

Dan fumbled with the door, trying to open it with his lips still trapped against Phil's, letting out a loud huff as he couldn't get it, pulling away to turn and grab the door.

"Man, that was really hard for you wasn't it." Phil teased, placing his hand on the curve of Dan's ass as he followed him in.

"That's what she said," Dan giggled as he closed the door behind them.

Their lips connected again, softer and more passionately than before, like they were unlocking their emotions.  Phil's hand went to Dan's cheek, tilting his head back slightly, Dan's hand went to rest on Phil's chest, brushing his fingers over the skin.

This was much softer, just the two of them being together.

Dan pulled the older man towards the bed, still not breaking their soft kiss as he sat down. Phil hovered awkwardly above him, not moving to sit on the bed yet. Dan smiled before pulling away to question it.

"Why aren't you sitting down?"

"I just," Phil paused, chewing on his lip slightly. "Okay, I really care about you, both as a friend and as a little more."

"Yeah, and?" he giggled, grabbing Phil's hands.

"Do you?" Phil asked softly, not being able to make eye contact with him, just fidgeting as he waited for Dan's response.

Dan smiled, blush flooding his cheeks as he pulling Phil down onto the bed next to him, making him sit.

"Of course I do, Phil. You mean the world to me. I wouldn't be doing this with you if I didn't care about you."

"You said you w—"

"I said I was lonely. Not that I'm a whore, Phil." Dan giggled, kissing his cheek softly. Phil flushed and smiled.

"I never said t—"

"I know. Now, get on with it and fuck me." Dan joked, laying back on the bed, resting his head on his pillows. Phil giggled and followed him up the bed, connecting in another kiss before snaking his hands up Dan's shirt to rest on his stomach.

He broke the kiss to slip the thin material over Dan's head, smiling at him as his eyes dusted over his body.

"God, I can't believe this." he whispered. "How can a person be so beautiful."

Dan blushed and bit his lip, grabbing at the hem of Phil's pajama pants. "I can't believe this either." he said softly, tugging at them slightly.

"Man, I take that back, I am calling you a whore," he teased, pecking his lips softly as he pulled his pants off and tossed them behind him.

"You're right." Dan giggled, pressing a few punctuated kisses against Phil's clavicle. "But only for you."

Phil hummed softly, tangling his fingers in Dan's curls, smiling slightly. The room was silent, something that they usually would hate, needing to fill the noise with anything they could. But now, they couldn't enjoy it more. Just being in each other's arms, breathing in each other's scent, and fluttering their eyes over each other.

Dan dragged his hand down Phil's chest, pulling him close as he buried his face in his shoulder. "Phil?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" he whispered in response, brushing his fingers through Dan's hair.

"I want you to take me," Dan said softly, pulling away from his warmth to look him in the eyes. Phil flushed and smiled slightly, gesturing to the bedside table silently, hoping Dan knew what he was saying. He did.

"Lube and condoms are in the bottom drawer." Dan responded, running his hand up his back. Phil nodded and reached over, grabbing the items from the drawer.

Phil set the condom on the bed next to him and held the lube in his hand to warm it up as he grabbed the waistband of Dan's panties.

"You've done this before, right?" Phil asked, chewing on his lip.

Dan snorted, "Oh my— Phil, I'm 27. How little do you think of me?" he asked, sticking his tongue out a bit.

"I just had to check!" Phil giggled, "In case you haven't noticed, you don't leave the house very often."

"I got laid before I moved in with you." Dan answered quietly.

"Dan, that means—"

"Yes I haven't gotten laid in a long time. Stop bullying me, Phil." Dan gave a breathy laugh as he helped Phil slip the lace off of his hips. Phil's eyes took a minute to take everything about Dan in. The fact that his previously chubby stomach was replaced with abs. Not great abs, but abs nonetheless. And the fact that freckles graced his hips and thighs, creating a path for Phil's finger to trace. The fact that he was by no means outrageously big, but he was aching and beautiful, fidgeting under Phil.

"God, you're beautiful." Phil whispered, planting a trail of soft kisses down his torso before burying his face in the inside of Dan's thigh, breathing in his scent. Dan blushed and bit his lip, bucking his hips up a bit, just enough to get Phil's attention, urging him to get on with it.

Phil pulled his head back as he chuckled, popping open the lid to the lube in his hand. As he poured lube out onto his fingertips, Dan spread his legs out and readjusted himself so he was ready for him. Phil looked Dan in the eyes and placed his finger at the puckered pink rim of Dan's hole.

"Ready?" he asked softly, using his other hand to rub Dan's hip.

"Use two to start," Dan answered, pushing against his finger slightly, sighing as he felt some pressure.

"Two? Are yo—"

"Oh my god, Phil. Just use two fingers. Just because I haven't gotten fucked in a while doesn't mean I don't do anything." Dan answered, putting his hand on Phil's shoulder to steady himself as Phil slowly pushed in his index and middle finger.

The stretch wasn't as difficult as Phil thought it was going to be, his fingers pushing all the way in without any worry at all. Dan let out a quiet gasp as he melted into the mattress, hand tightening on Phil's shoulder.

"More," he gasped out, pushing against Phil's finger, his eyes screwed shut. Phil grinned and rubbed his hip, pressing the fingers in as deep as he could get them, searching for his prostate. Soft moans and whimpers left Dan's mouth as Phil continued, scissoring his fingers apart and as Phil slipped in the third finger, Dan threw his head back.

"Phil," Dan whimpered, rutting his hips up as he cried out loudly. "Fuck— Right there." he begged, voice wrecked and already strained.

Phil smiled slightly to himself, weirdly proud that he was giving Dan this much pleasure. He slowly continued to stretch him out, brushing against that spot a few more times before slowly pulling his fingers out. Dan whined and opened his eyes, glaring at Phil.

Phil chuckled, "Don't give me that look." he grinned, grabbing the condom and ripping it open with his teeth.

"Just hurry up," Dan huffed out, tugging Phil's boxers down to his thighs. He could hear Dan's breath stop as he blushed red, biting his lip.

"Holy hell, Phil." he laughed slightly at his own reaction. "You're seriously..." he paused, bringing his hand up to run through his hair. "Wow."

"Is this a good 'wow' or should I just leave and move out?" Phil asked with a laugh.

"Oh, it's a good wow. A very good wow." Dan explained, giggling slightly as he urged Phil to continue by whining. "Now, get inside me."

Phil grinned and rolled the condom onto himself, letting out a sigh of relief as he touched himself slightly. Dan watched him hungrily, letting Phil take his time lining up at his stretched hole.

As he slowly pushed in, thinking he was going to have to wait for Dan to get used to being stretched that far but as soon as he started to push in, his cock was swallowed up and Dan was letting out soft moans.

Phil fingers dug into Dan's pale hips, purple and red marks being left in his wake. He let out a quiet moan as he felt Dan trying to speed up the process by pressing against him.

"Fuck—" Phil cursed, earning a quiet giggle from Dan. They both smiled at each other, hands just holding tight onto the other boy as Phil started a slow rhythm.

Dan tilted his head back against the pillow, letting out a long moan, arching his back off the bed to meet Phil's hips. It was soft and sweet, the two slowly moving against each other, the occasional moan leaving their mouths, hands roaming over their bodies.

"Phil," Dan moaned, digging his nails into Phil's back as he whined, his stomach turning and tightening. "Fuck, I'm close."

Phil loved Dan's noises, a smile gracing his face as Dan told him. "Me too, Dan." he gasped out as Dan pushed against him harder. "Just let it go." he said through gritted teeth as his movements got sloppier, just one of them hitting Dan's prostate, making him let out a high pitched moan as he closed his eyes and came all over his chest.

Phil's eyes took a minute to absorb what was happening, but following soon after, cumming in the condom. Dan whined softly as he felt Phil fuck him through his orgasm, his mouth opening as he breathed heavily.

After a moment, Phil regained his composure and slowly pulled himself out of Dan. He pulled off the condom and tied it off, tossing it towards the garbage can. He climbed up towards Dan, collapsing on the bed next to him. Phil reached across Dan, grabbing some Kleenex from the bedside table to wipe off Dan's stomach.

He started to clean him off, smiling as Dan hummed and closed his eyes, laying back on the pillows more.

"I didn't plan that," Dan said softly, opening his eyes to look at Phil as he tossed away the Kleenex. Phil smiled and nodded, wrapping his arms around Dan to pull him against his chest as he tugged the duvet over them.

"I know you didn't, honey." Phil said softly, leaving a soft kiss against Dan's shoulder. "Now sleep."

Dan twisted around to look at Phil, loving the sleepy look on his face. He took Phil's face in his hand and pressed one final kiss against his lips.

"Be mine?" Dan mumbled softly as they pulled apart, Phil grinning in response.

"If I have to, darling."

 


End file.
